


Different kinds of fun

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose realises the Scamander twins are up to something, and she is determined to find out what, but things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kinds of fun

Rose sat by the Ravenclaw table with her good friend Andrea, eating breakfast while going through their homework. Rose was deeply concentrated in her potions essay, trying to make it as close to perfect as she could.

She did not pay any attention to the other students as they sat down or left the table, she was far to occupied making sure her grades were as perfect as always. Her concentration was interrupted by Andrea.

“Those two get weirder and weirder for every year that passes.” A part of Rose wanted her to ignore her friend, but the other part, mainly her curiosity, wanted to find out who she spoke about. Turning her head she realized it was the Scamander twins.

Their mother was a friend of her mother, and a really good friend of her aunt Ginny, so she knew the twins, even if it was just a little. Their behaviour did not shock her, not since she had witnessed their mother’s behaviour. The few times she met the twins neither one of them showed any interest in becoming friends, therefore they had never gotten to know each other, not that it bothered her.

“I wonder what they are doing this time,” Andrea said.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked her.

Andrea turned towards her with a shocked expression on her face. “There’s a rumour going around, that twins are working for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.” Rose continued to stare at the twins, somehow surprised. “They often go into the forbidden forest and don’t come back for hours; nobody knows what they are doing, but they often don’t return until late at night, and sometimes looking like they have been rolling in dirt.”

“Has this been going on for long?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know when it started, but I first heard about it at the beginning of this school year.” Rose didn’t know why she hadn’t heard anything about it, but was glad Andrea told her before their graduation in two months.

Rose was the head girl, and being the head girl gave her some responsibilities. She could not ignore it when she knew someone was breaking the rules; they were not allowed to enter the forest, and especially not to do experiments for a fun store. She knew not many liked her, but she couldn’t help feeling the need to keep things in order.

Her father used to say she reminded him of her mother, because she did not like lawbreaking, especially if it was in school.

Determined to find out what the boys were doing, she made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

When they were done eating they both got up and left the great hall. Rose was not going to let them get away so she quickly packed her things and ran after them, barely seeing which way they walked before they disappeared around a corner. As silently as she could she chased them, hoping to catch them before they entered the forest.

When she saw them entering the forest she knew she only had a few seconds before they would disappear into the forest. She tried her best to run after them, but failed when she had not paid attention to which direction they took.

Angry that she failed, she made her way back to the castle, assuring herself that she would catch them the next day.

-o-

Rose waited patiently for the twins to enter the Great Hall the next day, when they sat down she got up and walked out of the castle, hoping their plans for the day were similar to the previous day. She hid behind a large tree, waiting for them to finish their breakfast. If they had not come within an hour she would leave, but until then she was determined to wait.

Luckily for her they did not change their route, which meant they ran straight into her trap.

She thought first of jumping out from behind the tree and scaring them, but decided to follow them instead and catch them during their experiment.

For three minutes they continued to run into the forest, never stopping or looking back. Rose trailed them as silently as she could; praying they wouldn’t hear her when she accidentally stepped on a twig and it broke.

When they stopped Rose thought she was caught, but then they opened a small bag and pulled out bottles and jars with different ingredients, and parchments which most likely contained notes about their discoveries. Rose watched them closely as they began to heat up different ingredients, she did not recognize all, and that annoyed her.

Not wanting to waste any more time she found her wand and jumped out from her hiding. The two boys were both startled and found their wands, but Rose easily unarmed them.

“Do you know how many rules you’re breaking?” she asked the two. “At the moment, I can think of at least three.” There might be more, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Aren’t you Hugo’s sister?” the twin standing closest to her asked. She chose to ignore him.

“I have to ask you to come with me to the Headmaster’s office.” She believed that since she was the Head Girl they would listen to her, but they did not seem to be interested in taking orders. The twin standing closest to her smiled, which made her feel unsafe. “I’m not kidding,” she said with a little more force.

“I do believe in following the rules,” the twin closest to her said, “but I also believe in science. As a Ravenclaw I think you know how important it is to make different discoveries.” Rose did not like the tone he used, mostly because it was too confident.

“I believe in science, but not when it’s breaking the school laws.” Luckily for her she had inherited her mother’s determination and would not allow them to fool her.

“I guess it’s right what they say about you,” the same twin said. Rose stared at him, confused and angry. She did not like to hear that people were speaking about her behind her back, especially not when it was all negative things.

“What do they say?” Rose knew she had fallen for his trap, which was a stupid thing to do, especially since she was a Ravenclaw and older than him.

“Nothing much, that you’re a bookworm, like to follow the rules, and don’t know what fun is.” At least she was smart enough to know it was all true, even if she hated it.

“Only because my type of fun is different doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have fun.” She had plenty of fun; it just wasn’t the same kind as the rest.

“Of course you know what fun is, but I doubt you are able to have the same fun as the rest of us, the illegal fun, or dangerous.” Feeling like she wasn’t worth anything she looked at the ground; she was angry with herself because he saw right through her, and knew she was not thinking about the same kind of fun. “If you want, I could show you a little fun.”

“I doubt you know how to have fun without doing something illegal or dangerous.” She felt slightly better, but not much better.

The twin slowly walked closer to her, smiling as he pulled something out of his pocket. “Would you have this kind of fun?” he asked.

“Lysander, what are you doing?” Rose did not look at the other twin, not when Lysander was walking towards her. She had never been with anyone, but that did not mean she was immune to the tension of a situation. Maybe he wasn’t flirting with her, but it didn’t feel that innocent.

“I just want to see if she’s willing to have fun, our kind of fun.” Rose swallowed.

“You’re going to get us expelled, you do know that?” She couldn’t help wondering what Lysander had that could get them expelled.

“I think that she is willing to try new things, especially since she’s a Ravenclaw, and likes to learn and experience new things.”

When he stood two steps away from her she felt herself backing away from him. She took three steps backwards before she crashed into a tree. He must like her reaction because his smile widened. Quickly he closed the last gap between them, standing right in front of her. Rose was tall, but Lysander was even taller.

“Would you try this kind of fun?” he asked as he lifted up a vial with some sticks in it. Rose had to look carefully to see that it was not sticks, but something that resembled needles. It didn’t take long for her to discover what it really was, Billywig stingers.

“Are you insane!” Rose tried to back further away from him, but the tree was large and blocked her escape. “Not only is it illegal, but dangerous.”

“I know its illegal; that is why I want to see if you’ll try it, with me.” Rose could see that his brother stood up and started pacing around the camp, probably waiting for someone to come and expel him. “It’s not like one sting will kill you.” While she had never tried something that even remotely resembled the Billywig sting she knew well enough how people would behave, she had after all read about such things.

“It might not kill me, but it’s still illegal. Do you know what kind of fine you will get if the ministry finds out you are in possession of a sting? And what that might do to your future career?”

She thought she had him, that maybe he would stop and think twice about what he was doing. He might have thought twice, but then did something she had not expected. Quickly he leaned over to her and pushed his lips against hers. She tried to move away but he easily held her.

All she wanted was to escape the forced kiss, but it was not an easy thing to do, especially not when she was quickly melting in his arms. It took only a few seconds before she eagerly returned his kiss.

When it was all over Rose stared at him, confused over what just happened, but also feeling used. “You did that because you don’t want me to tell anyone, didn’t you?” His smile vanished, which made her feel guilty for some strange reason.

“I did it because I wanted to kiss you, because even if you’re uptight and bossy I believe there is a fun side that is just dying to get out.”

“I still refuse to try Billywig.” His smile returned.

“You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to, but you know where to find it if you’re ever interested.”

Feeling offended by his offer she threw their wands on the ground and quickly walked out of the wood, not wanting to see them anymore.

Her decision to avoid them the rest of the school year lasted seven hours. She was heading back to the common room after some research in the library, prepared to go to bed when she was trapped just as she entered the common room by a blond boy she had decided earlier to avoid.

Not caring about what he had to say she tried to walk past him, but he would move right in front of her each time. “Move,” she said annoyed. The Ravenclaw’s that had not gone to bed yet stared at them, probably curious about what would happen next.

“No,” Lysander said in a playful tone that annoyed her.

“Move or I’ll report you the headmaster.” She chose not to say anything else seeing as they were not alone, she did not want to expose his bad and illegal side.

“No,” he repeated.

“Move!” This time she screamed, which was not like her.

“Only if you agree to go out on a date with me.” His question shocked her, as well as the rest of the Ravenclaw’s; nobody had expected him to ask her such a question after the way she behaved.

Rose stared at the boy, confused, and a little angry at the way he cornered her and made her loose her temper in front of her house. Nobody spoke, not even the portrait that had difficulties keeping his mouth closed said a word.

She wanted to say no, but doing so in front of everyone would make them feel sorry for him and think of her as a monster. Thinking she had found a way around it she said “I’ll think about it.” Her victory was short lived when he shook his head. Knowing he would not listen to her, and figuring she had nothing to lose she finally agreed. “Ok, now move.” He did not hide how pleased he was about her answer and gladly stepped out of her way.

Angry she stomped her way up to her room where she threw herself on her bed, hiding her face under her pillow.

At first all she could think about was how evil he was, but then she was reminded about the kiss, and a smile slowly grew on her lips. By the end of that night she wondered how it was to really kiss him, to feel his arms around her, and if his feelings towards her were real. Feeling like a normal girl she went to bed happy.


End file.
